Liquid crystal display panels are display devices that can be driven with low power consumption, and they can easily be made lighter and thinner, and therefore, liquid crystal display panels are widely used for TVs, mobile phones, a monitor of personal computers and the like. Liquid crystal display panels are non-spontaneous light display panels, and display is typically controlled by electrically controlling the orientation of liquid crystal molecules in a liquid crystal layer disposed so as to be held between a pair of substrates as well as by adjusting the amount of light supplied from a backlight. However, because such a liquid crystal display panel controls the polarization state of light by an inclination angle of liquid crystal molecules in accordance with the liquid crystal applied voltage, they have a characteristic that the transmittance of light transmitting through the liquid crystal display panel is different depending on a viewing angle. Therefore, there has been a demand for improvements in the aspect that a liquid crystal display panel commonly has insufficient viewing angle characteristics.
In response to this, a technology of orientation division has been developed in which the inclination orientation of liquid crystal molecules is divided into a plurality of regions within a pixel. According to a liquid crystal display panel that has been applied with the orientation division, liquid crystal molecules are tilted to a plurality of directions different from each other in each pixel when voltage is applied to the liquid crystal layer, and therefore, viewing angle characteristics are improved. Further, each region in which liquid crystal molecules are divided into a plurality of regions so as to have a different inclination direction from each other is also called a domain, and the entire region that has been applied with the orientation division is called a multi-domain as well.
A liquid crystal display panel is usually provided with color filters of three colors that are red (R), green (G) and blue (B), and a color filter of each color is assigned to each pixel electrode. This enables color display in a liquid crystal display panel. As means of adjusting a color balance among red, green and blue, a liquid crystal layer thickness, for example, may be adjusted in accordance with the wavelength of a display color that is assigned to each pixel (see Patent Document 1, for example).
Further, when a liquid crystal display panel is in a vertical alignment mode, in recognizing an aspect that coloring occurs in a black display due to light leakage when the liquid crystal display panel is viewed in an oblique direction, it has been disclosed a method of adjusting the amount of retardation for light transmitting through each color region of liquid crystal cells in the thickness direction of the liquid crystal cells (see Patent Document 2, for example). Patent Document 2 discloses an example of adjusting the amount of retardation by changing a liquid crystal layer thickness for each color region, for example.